


今日搞北

by Xianyu34



Category: 434, 凯千, 千凯千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyu34/pseuds/Xianyu34
Relationships: 王俊凯和易烊千玺
Kudos: 20





	今日搞北

这像是一场热症。

宝延望了望还在院里逗猫的北野，微不可闻地叹了口气。阳光太亮了，晃得他仰头看着的时候眼睛都睁不开。温柔的风吹过来，浓情蜜意到不可思议。

“北野。”他沙哑着嗓子叫他。

北野应声抬起头，蜷缩在他脚下的脏猫花着一张脸，晶莹的绿光如同雪原白日狼眼睛里的火焰。细瘦的腕骨还搭在猫的身上，无端令人遐想出什么抓住床单的肮脏事态来，偏偏桀骜的眼里盛满的是冷漠与疏离，抿住的薄唇生出淡粉色，还有洁白的牙齿，脆弱的喉结，出挑的锁骨，和修长的肩颈。

宝延燥得浑身发烫，清冷的桃花眼里坠落出雨滴中闪亮的纯净，三七分的刘海过分长，细碎的发尖儿扎到太阳穴，瘙痒难耐。

北野站起来，昨夜宝延的领带被他虚虚在腰间松松垮垮地打了个结，不喜欢好好穿衣服的少年此刻只是虚挂着一件白衬衫，纽扣也系不好，生生露出白到发光的胸膛。

腰太细。握上去的时候又太软。

宝延直接扯了北野钻进屋里，滚烫的体温惊得北野一愣，随即笑起来:“发情了啊。”alpha发情的时候只想狠狠地握着少年的盈盈腰肢贯穿到底，一刻不停不带喘息地进入，去挑逗着自家的omega发出一声声难耐的哼吟。

挂在腰上的领带起了作用，被宝延轻柔又迅疾地绑在北野的手腕上。分明的腕骨太过优越，凌厉的线条惹得宝延盯着看了许久，才慢条斯理地解开自己的纽扣。

热烈的信息素和求欢的alpha勾起了omega索取的本能，可他咬着嘴唇压制，不愿服输于自己本能似的闭着眼不看浑身正派的宝延。罪恶的虎牙勾出了嘴角，握着他看上许久的腕骨一点一点地打开变换形状。撕裂感让北野保持着清醒，黏腻被闯入的时刻仍旧是忍不住溢出声音，快速的进出让他攀着宝延的肩膀一次又一次的爬上欲望的高峰，不断地顶撞撞得他头昏眼花。

汗水如雨落下，密密匝匝地顺着光滑的脊背落下去，一个接一个。宝延浓密的睫毛上也像沾了水花，莹莹的泪光看得北野一愣，分出心去断断续续地问:“你……你怎么了……”

哪知宝延忽然就飘出泪来，虚无缥缈的声音低哑着喊出来，又有些撒娇的意味，抽抽搭搭地说:“对不起对不起是不是很疼，但是我忍不住了，忍不住的啊……”

混球！上半身哭哭唧唧的道歉也不知道是做给谁看，若是真的心疼，又怎会停不下腰身的动作，反而是更加卖力，绵密的快感如排山倒海。

“北野。你腰怎么那么细。”累到没边的时候又听见宝延嬉笑着蹭他的耳侧，温热的呼吸喷在脸上躁得他浑身发烫。

☆我一滴都没有了qwq☆  
☆作业没写完我居然在搞凰☆  
看到随缘~


End file.
